Ravan
Ravan is a supposed civilian in Control Sequence. He's later revealed to be in cohorts with an illegal force. He owns an Armagus that allows him to manipulate violet burning wisp-like crystals which explode on contact and surround him defensively. Basic Information Ravan is a young man who seems to be unaffiliated. He tends to do as he pleases and wishes to gain more strength and develop his drive capabilities further for his own reasons. Personality A rather surly individual who enjoys messing with others for fun, though he doesn’t exactly know when to stop. He can be portrayed as lazy and hot-blooded at the same time due to his high annoyance with people and inability to control his own emotion. But this hot headed nature is only to a point before he’ll back off and run away from someone stronger than himself and thus can be seen as a coward as well. He tends to be something of a pessimist about matters and thinks of everything as a pain and is unwilling to go out of his way for pretty much anyone. However, despite his mischievous natures, Ravan doesn't have the mentality of a killer, he dislikes excessive violence and becomes quickly annoyed with it. However he isn't afraid to fight either. He has hidden stronger ambitions to become strong enough to end the forces of control over the world for good due to being used in the past by those he trusted. He prefers to work on his own, and hates to rely on anyone else- but deeply trusts some of his colleagues. Appearance Ravan stands average height for a young male, he doesn’t have any particular features that standout to him. He has spiky raven-black hair that goes just past his neck with the strands being frayed while his eyes are a strange grey. The young man wears loose clothes due to being hidden among people, so it isn’t known what his actual attire might be yet. He has a torn up scarf however that sits behind him. Around his arms are his bracers which are unique in design and made of metalwork and runes along the sleek body. Plot Ravan first appears as an unknown individual toward the end of Verse 1. He plays a prank on the group of Komyo, Byakai and Anna using his crystals to blow them out of their hiding place to give them away to the Seithr Beings. However Byakai ends up spotting him while he laughs in entertainment, and the cat beastkin tracks him down. Ravan makes a subtle bash to the Rogue Sector before he escapes thanks to intervention by what’s assumed to be his allies, and is later seen in Verse 2. In Verse 2 he collides with Reiga in the city and ends up being called out on for owning an Armagus. Ravan becomes annoyed and runs to the alleyway to try and lose the Lieutenant, but is eventually stopped by Kiryos who questions the man’s rashness. Ravan leaves after explaining his situation and promising not to cause anymore problems for the government. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:Illegal Forces Category:EvoBlaze Category:Criminals Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters